The Muggle Born Slytherin
by Lacie Hikari
Summary: What would happen if a witch or wizard, that was born into a muggle family, was sorted into the Slytherin house? Would it cause chaos or would noone care? Well, here is the answer and it is within my story so if you want the answer then you have to read my story.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Muggle-Born Slytherin

No one really cares if you are a muggle-born when sorted into houses. Though it can come back to haunt you afterwards. It isn't very common for a muggle-born child to be sorted into the Slytherin house but it happens and if it isn't kept a secret those kids have a risk of being taunted by the pure bloods who believe that they are better than the rest. I happen to be one of those muggle-born students. My blood status was out in the open. I didn't care who knew but I did get a lot of grief from the other houses. I have the characteristics to be in any of the houses but I was placed into Slytherin. I didn't mind because I was still friends with the people I had met before the sorting. It didn't matter to us that I was in Slytherin and they were in the other houses. Oh I completely forgot that I am here to tell my story. I need to say what happened from my perspective but first you should know about when I first went to Hogwarts and how Harry Potter affected the school when he first showed up and so on.

My name is Alice Artemis Hunter. I am a muggle-born with a unique family tree and I was blessed with the ability to change my appearance at will (otherwise known as a metamorphmagus). I met my best friends before school started and developed a crush on one of them in my third year. My feelings were not known until my fifth year when he said that he like me back. I then lost him after we graduated. He was gone as was Professor Snape and my parents though they died when I was younger. But I stayed strong not only for my sake but for his family's' as well. My story starts when I first found out about magic. If you don't want to listen you don't have to. But if you want to know my story continue reading and then you will have more than one side of a story that changed peoples' lives.


	2. Chapter 1: Change

The Muggle Born Slytherin: Chapter 1

The day I turned eleven was the day I got a letter from Hogwarts. It said pretty much what it usually says. "You have been accepted… Someone will be by to explain everything…", things like that. Anyway my parents, or at least my dad knew what was going on so they knew someone was coming and was planning on having me staying with my aunt. I don't know when this was decided but eventually I didn't have a choice but to stay with her but I will tell you why later. I love my aunt and she was my only other living relative that I knew of then. She has helped me through so much and when I moved in with her and found out that I had lost my parents well she helped me through it. I guess right now you are thinking, "How can I be muggle born when my aunt is a witch. Well both of my parents are non-magic folk and so is the rest of my family except for one child in each generation. I don't know how or why but it's weird and we don't talk about it much.

Well back to the story.

A few weeks after my eleventh birthday I was in the family room with my parents. My suitcases were packed and all of my stuff had been taken to my aunt's house. It was around noon when a large crack resounded outside. Then there was a knock on the door. There was a greasy haired man outside waiting to be let in.

"Good evening. I am Professor Severus Snape and I am a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to explain anything and everything to you and your child." He said.

"My daughter might have a few questions, but Alice will be going to live with her Aunt who is perfectly capable of explaining everything to her. I hate to ask you of this but I know you are a 'friend' of Nina Hunter and if you could drop Alice off at her home I would be much obliged." My father said.

"Well then, if you would be so kind as to come Alice I will take you to Miss Nina's house. I bid you good day Mr. and Mrs. Hunter. Follow me Alice."

I kissed my mother and father goodbye not knowing that it will be the last time I will see them. I walked with Professor Snape to a deserted street and we apparrated to my aunt's. There an overjoyed aunt and a beautiful blue phoenix, which I later named Sapphire, greeted me. I stayed there a week doing a whole bunch of things with my aunt. During the middle of the second week was when I went to the Ministry of Magic with her and there I met Fred and George Weasley.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ministry

Chapter 2: The Ministry of Magic

Staying with my aunt was the best thing I had done that summer. I was happy and I felt more comfortable there than I did at my parent's house. We did all sorts of crazy things and she gave me a gift for every birthday that she missed. Sapphire is my favorite though. Anyway, during my second week there my aunt got called into work and I had to go with her, but I didn't mind.

My aunt woke me up early and I got ready to go while she made us a small breakfast.

"We don't have much time to eat. So we will just have to eat a big lunch after I'm done at the Ministry. We will go to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then continue into Diagon Alley to pick up your school things." explained Aunt Nina.

"Oh… okay. Um…Where exactly is the Ministry?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm… Oh! It's right here in London! Well we need to get going now. I have two meetings today. One is with a member of the misuse of muggle artifacts department. When I meet with the Minister you will have to stay with a friend of mine. I think he might have brought his sons with him but I guess we will just have to wait and see. Come on! Let's get going or we will be late!"

"Okay."

We arrived at the Ministry about fifteen minutes later and were heading towards my aunt's first meeting, which was with Arthur Weasley, when a dung bomb went off. Needless to say we all know who it was. If you immediately thought Fred and George then you are correct. Even in the Ministry they don't behave much. They were also about to get in trouble with one of the other important figureheads in the Ministry. I don't think anyone likes her either. I don't. Besides she reminds me of a toad.

"Mr. Weasley! What was that noise just now?" said the lady dressed in pink. If you had the unfortunate luck of meeting Dolores Umbridge then I know how you feel. The moment I met her I didn't like her.

Now at this point in time I was ignoring everyone and talking with Fred and George who had also stopped listening to the adults.

"Was there any reason for setting off that dung bomb? Or do you just like causing trouble?" I asked them.

The taller of the two answered me. "It would happen to be the latter. We just like to cause trouble, pull pranks, and generally run amuck wherever we go. Oh…terribly sorry. We have forgotten to introduce ourselves. I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George."

"Sorry about that. We just wanted to prank our dad. Guess it got a bit out of hand." Fred replied.

"You think. Oh… sorry. I'm Alice. It's great to meet you."

Okay. I am just going to skip the rest of that because I don't feel like remembering or even summing up what the toad lady said to us. Okay back to the point at hand, after all that was over I stayed with Mr. Weasley, Fred and George while she went off to her other meeting with the minister. We didn't do much except talk until we discovered all the muggle objects in their dad's office and started to mess around with them. By messing around I mean letting them try to figure it out and when they failed I explained what most of them did to the best of my ability. Some of the stuff was jinxed and so we weren't allowed to touch those. Anyway, it was about 2 hours later when Aunt Nia had finished up with her meeting.

"Hello! I'm so sorry the meeting ran so late. Didn't think it would. Oh well. Come on Alice. Let's go get your school things. Oh. Arthur, if it's okay with you, and if they want to, Fred and George can come with us and I can drop them off at home later." she said. While she was saying this to Mr. Weasley I looked over at the boys who obviously had something planned in case they didn't get to come with my aunt and me.

"Uh… I'm not sure if that's a-" Mr. Weasley started.

"Aw. Come on Dad. We will only make more trouble out of boredom. In fact we already have something in mind." Fred cut in.

"Yeah and besides you don't want the Minister and that horrid lady coming back down here about all the noise we might make. Do you?" added George.

"Alright, you two can go, but behave yourselves. It was nice to meet you Alice. Good to see you again Nia. Boys, I will see you at home. And remember to behave. Have fun." Mr. Weasley said as he gave in.

"Yes!" yelled Fred and George while I smiled and looked up at my aunt and said, "Thank you."

"Good to see you, Arthur. Come on you three. Let's go get some lunch at The Leaky Cauldron. After that we will get Alice's school things and then we can have some fun before I drop you off at home. Alright let's go." Aunt Nia said enthusiastically.

We left the ministry and Aunt Nia led us to The Leaky Cauldron where we got lunch and then it was off to Diagon Alley.


End file.
